ophidiafandomcom-20200213-history
Tobias
Tobias (トビアス, Tobiasu), ''also known as '''Toby',' Alien', Chosen One, Commander, Inhuman,' Protector of humanity',' Bounty Hunter', and Gaia, Is the last and a solo surivior of his homeworld and is the main protagonist of the Gunma '' series. He was the only one who escaped the deadly war of almost being wiped out by vast creatures called Rilux . He went through the void and worm holes of space within his Gunship and came in contact with a near by station where he met some ''Humans. To which he was put into an experiment which he had some interaction with humans. This experiment was to test his skills with meeting human beings. However this didn't last very long for the rilux came and killed the scientists aboard the base, before he could be shown to the world known as Earth when the experiment was almost completed. Tobias defeated the remaining red creatures on the station he was in and headed for a new area and mission to get rid of them from harming any other planets and sectors. His main duty as the last of his race is to stop these creatures from advancing even furthur that the rilux can't be stopped by anyone. Backstory (coming soon) History Background The purpose of Tobias is to protect the galaxy from the deadly creatures known as Rilux. It is said that he and his race are 'Protectors of the galaxy. '''Helping all aliens including Humans alike from many dangers that strive through the galaxy. Tobias wants to find something to protect and feel that his purpose is forfilled when doing so. He is young compared to most antarians that can live up to 200 years, still keeping their eternal youth, when it looks like antarians can't age. The Antarian Suit ''Main Article: Antarian Suit '' The Antarian Suit is a special battle armor suit that the Antarian race uses to protect themselves and others. The suit itself can only be operated by the antarians, and those who have antarain blood as well. Its not compatable with Humans or other alien creatures, even Enhanced Humans. the suit itself portects Tobias and gives him all known ablilites with special upgrades and equippment. The fallen race Gaining Allies Invasion of the Rilux ''Main Article: Rilux '' The Riux are the main enemy of the entire galaxy and began to invade the Antarian race's homeworld. They say the Rilux wipped out the whole Antarian race. But only one manage to survive the burtal fight. Battle Scars Rilux Queen Personality and traits Appearance Tobias's overall appearance makes him look completely human , however he's far from a normal human being, even different from the Enhanced Humans. An Antarain has a perfect build and are much stronger to walk within their suit that only functions to them. Tobias is different from a normal antarian. He is younger compare to most. Concept and Creation Joining the Tengshe Evrae Official data Gunma (Game) Special Abilities Mega Laser Tobias charges at full power to unleash a powerful laser capable of destorying his foes. The laser is devasting move that must be channeled through his sheer will. Once activated, it can be a dangerous weapon not to be reckoned with, enemies beware. It mustn't fall in the hands of man, for they could bring destruction to the world and themselves. Once charged! the laser fire which spreads hitting the target with so much force there is nothing left of the foe. The laser itself is owered by the antarian suit and techology to kill anything and anyone. Energy Blades Regeneration Within the suit, Tobias can recover from injuries he takes from battle and heals at an accelrate high rate. He can regrow a missing part within the suit. since the suit is attached and can be removed, the effects of regrowing the limb can leave tobias weak for a short peroid and leave him in pain. since he's a young antarain, the pain effects him more, unlike the older ones who don't feel much pain. Multi Grapple Beam Energy Blades Tobias uses special sword-like blades on his shoulders to uses as a second line of defense. The blade can also switch forward and stab through the foe. the blade can cut through steel and the blade is so hot, it seals up wounds. Strength(s) Physical Close Range Long Range Weakness(s) Self Isloation Emotional Stress Severe Damage X laser Guyot Virus ''(Spoilers) Gunma comic and anime Gunma (Game) Role Ending Romance Guyot Virus Infection (spoilers) Main article: Guyot Virus '' Multi Grapple Beam The multi grapple beam is a special beam tobias uses that is like a lasso. The energy itself is based around the Antarian techologly and the weilder of the suit. Gallery ''Main Article: Tobias/Gallery '' tobias- updated 2014- ver 1.png|2014- tobias- improved gunma anime-screenshot- tobias on sector x.png|gunma anime- tobias on sector x gunma anime-screenshot- tobias on earth.png|tobias- gunma anime style screenshot tobias and samus- against all odds.png|tobias and samus against all odds gunma- comic poster.png|tobias- comic poster tobias- gunma comic style.png|tobias- icon- promo art Gunma- game box art.png|tobias vs infester art 1 kimberlyx tobias- japan visit.png|tobiasxkimberly- japan visit made with Rinmaru Games© tobias by william andres.jpg|tobias- art commission © art by bill andres gunma anime screenshot- tobias's mega laser.png|gunma anime- tobias's mega laser Tobias- get ready.png|earlier design for tobias art 1 Gunma comic strip- teaser sample.png|gunma comic- teaser Gunma Biopocalypse- issue 00- 01.png|tobias for comic artwork tobias- the last antarian.png|tobias- new artwork gunma anime screenshot- tobias's mega laser fire.png|gunma anime- tobias's mega laser attack tobias- updated 2014.png|tobias- updated 2014- different color orb on shoulder- green don't feel sad smile mother.png|tobias- art 1 tobias-human-redesigned.png|tobias human redesigned GUNMA-ANIME-OP01.gif|gunma opening- 001 (click to see animation) gunma anime- tobias's homeworld.png|gunma anime- tobias's homeworld Gunma-chibis-xmas 2014.png|x-mas 2014- gunma chibis Gallery (Game) gunma-game-icon tobias.png|tobias in game icon Gunma game- character roster.png|roster Tobias-gunma opening- smaller version.png|gunma intro- tobias prologue Tobias-sprite.png|erarly artwork of tobias sprite Gunma- intro 4.png|gunma into 4- tobias enters sector X's sewers Gunma-opening-2.png|gunma- intro 2- tobias enters from his ship Gunma-game-screen-with text- animation test.gif|gunma preview- animation test tobias with gun-crouching.png|tobias with a weapon gunma game screenshot- training session.png|in game- training screenshot Mission cutscene- test.gif|Tobias and Marshall (gif) gunma- training screenshot.png|gunma game- Training screenshot Trivia *''Tobias's armor shares simliar designs of Rundas, Sylux, and Samus Aran from the Metroid series. *''Tobias's armor is slightly based off of Tobias The Hedgehog's Perfect form.'' *''He's the tallest of the group compared to humans'' *''He and the Rilux have had many battles in the past.'' *''He and Kimberly Makinami seem to have a love interest with each other.'' *''He's by far the only alien/humanoid to be within the suit on a near constant basis, but studies are shown that he and his race don't need to be in the suit at all times'' *''He's the last of his race: The Antarians.'' *''Tobias is by far the only inhuman alien to have an appearance of a human like being.'' *''His metal like arms thankfully aren't attached to his skin.'' *''Tobias loses his tentacles and gains a weapon gun from Xeo '' *''His armor also is simliar to the Guyver and the Predator in recent designs.'' *''Tobias is the only one that can lift his suit unit with one hand, when it takes 4 men to lift his unit suit.'' *''He's the only character besides Xeo , to have crossed paths with one another and still be allies as well of rivals'' *''Tobias's inhuman strength is capable of helping humans come up with an idea to make super soldiers to that of tobias's alien abilities.'' *''Tobias's is the chosen one that Nastasha Blasnovich has heard of in legends'' *''Tobias's actions and motives are unknown to tell, without his armor. Even though he's an alien, he looks more human than ever before'' External Links Category:Human Category:SonicKnucklesFan92 FC's Category:Male Category:Males Category:Warrior Category:Alien Category:Characters with healing powers Category:Special character Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Professional Combatant Category:Commander Category:Protagonist Category:Allies Category:Unknown Creature Category:Cybernetic Category:Gunma Characters Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Alien Category:Born from a different planet Category:Playable Characters Category:Anti- Heroes Category:Antarian technology Category:Mercenary Category:Predators Category:Humanoid Category:Special unit Category:Bounty hunters Category:Zeta Emissary